


Date Night

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A little bit of fluff with Ronon and Teyla
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Teyla Emmagan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Date Night

Ronon showed up with bottles of booze that had been distilled illicitly by some of the scientists. She really didn't want to know what had gone into the project, but invited him in. A little liquid warmth and good company never went amiss.

"What are we watching tonight?" he asked, sprawling in more space than he actually needed to take up.

"Weir recommended a classic for us," Teyla told him, as she moved the computer screen to where they could both easily watch it. "There is a musician of Earth named Vahg-ner, apparently, and this is one of the best adaptations of his music." She keyed it up, then settled in against Ronon's side as bright colors filled the screen for them to see.


End file.
